Naruto : Trails of a family
by ShadowDragon98
Summary: A new family. a new home. a new destiny. these are the trials Naruto and his new family must go through Smart strong naruto. Good Kurama. NarutoxFu. Family/Adventure/Romance/ and some Hurt/comfort I suck at summarys(on Hold)


**Me: Hay folks I know I said don't expect anything from me soon but I had thought about this most of the day and well I typed it out. remeber this is an Au **

**Drako: We own nothing less he be striked by lightning**

* * *

Naruto

Title

Chapter 1

**Just outside of Konoha in the forest**

two short figures stood out in the forest wearing black cloaks with a hood that hid their body and facial features entirely. They both stood there for quite some time now waiting.

"Where is he. I swear he does this all the time just to annoy me" an annoyed feminine voice came one of the two cloaked figures

"Calm down Ni you know Osi is almost late for everything and besides we just got here 20 minutes ago. I don't think we will see him for another hour or two. So take this as a time to catch up on some sleep" the other figure said laying down against a tree.

"Fine" She said before laying next to her partner under the tree.

Five minutes of past and she could her faint snoring coming from her partner. 'That's all he ever does' She thought before sensing someone close by. She recognized the presences immediately and began to wake her partner up.

"Ko get up" She said nudging him slightly.

No reaction

"Get up Ko Osi is close by" She replied and pushed with more force.

She heard a snore come from him

"DAMIT KO GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP OR I'LL GET THE BUCKET AGAIN"

This did the trick. as her partner now known as Ko woke up with a start jumping up into the air. At that moment another figure in a black cloak and slightly taller than them landed in front of them.

"Ni glade to see that your keeping Ko awake. Ko I see your still lazy as ever" The figure said as he removed his hood to reveal his face.

Osi had short spiky black hair and red slit like fox eyes and whisker marks on his face. Ko and Ni saw this and removed their hoods as well. Ko had Short black hair that spiked up ward at the front and also had red slit fox like eyes. Ni had black hair that fell just above her shoulders with a red hair clip in it and she too had red slit fox like eyes.

"It's been to long since we three have been together big brother" Ko said walking up to him and giving him a hug.

"Yes it has but you could have gotten here a bit faster" Ni said as she too hugged Osi after KO had let go.

"I'm surprised though. Normally an hour or two late. You got here quick which makes me wonder what so important" Ko said

Sighing Osi looked at both Ko and Ni

"I need to know first about your mission" Osi said

"Right... the rumors are true... on both of them" Ni said

"The bastard got what he wanted. He could have killed us if he wanted since he knew we were there. I guess he knew that we'd report back to father" Ko explained with a hint of anger . "And that's not all... He's found himself a partner along with reviving something... We couldn't find out what it was before he caught us"

"And it also seems he is working with the other rumored group... They haven't made a move yet but I've got a bad feeling it's going to be soon" Ni continued

Osi looked in thought for a moment before Ni realized something.

"Where's Mu she's usually with you" Ni said looking around for her little sister,

Osi hesitated for a moment before speaking

"She was in Konoha by herself gathering information before we lost contac-" Osi didn't finish before he was pinned to a try by a very angry Ni and an angry Ni is something that was terrifying.

"WHAT THE IS SHE DOING THERE BY HERSELF YOU KNOW SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO TRANSFORM INTO HUMANS LIKE US AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOST CONTACT. IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SENT HER I W-"

Ko had covered her mouth and pulled her away from Osi. She was doing her best to fight from his grip.

"You better start explaining fast I don't know how long till she breaks free" He said

"We had no other choice. She was the only one available at the moment and we needed important information on Konoha and it was father who sent her not me" He could tell she was still angry and continued to explain. "We had lost contact with her after the first month. We couldn't send anybody since most of us were busy looking for _him_ that by the time we finally had a team to go rescue her we got a message from her a month ago saying she was alright." He finished seeing as Ni was now calm but still angry.

"So if she's okay then is she back home" Ko asked

Osi shook his head

"No she is still there. She was... Injured while gathering information and isn't able to make it back without help. She had sent us all the information she had and how she was injured. Though she isn't injured thanks to her new friend she is still too weak to make the travel back" He explained

"Is that why we're here so we can get her out of that filth hole if so what are we waiting for" Ni asked

Again Osi shook his head

"No she is safe with him besides he's leaving the village soon with her and a few others. When they are a good distance away from the village I want you two to meet them and have them sign the summoning contract and assist them with whatever they need. Fathers last orders" He added at the end

Ni didn't like it she'd much rather storm in and take back her sister but she wouldn't go against her father's orders.

Ko was thinking along the same lines but was interested in her new friend.

"Osi who is this new friend did she explain this person at all and how they met." Ko asked

Osi looked at him and smiled

"Yes and I was shocked after reading what she said. apparently she had witnessed a blond kid getting a beating from the villagers. She stepped in front of him to protect him. She said to stop and they were shocked that she had talked. So they were scared and called her a demon before they had stabbed her in one of her legs and threw her against a wall"

Ni and Osi didn't understand why he was smiling it sounded horrible at what they had done to her.

"The kid got angry and beat the sit out of everyone there. He had walked over to her and healed her and what she said next surprised me. She said that when she spoke to the boy she heard another voice in her head."

Now they were both confused

"She said the voice had thanked her for standing up for his friend and introduced himself as the nine-tails, Kurama"

Both Ko and Ni's eyes were wider then saucers and yelled at the same time

"SHE MEET UNCLE"


End file.
